Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Comic Book Novel
by ThePizzadude93
Summary: In this novelized retelling of the Mirage comic, ninjistu Master Splinter sends Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, to settle a personal score with Oroku Saki, also known as the Shredder. The reason? To avenge the murder of Hamato Yoshi, Splinter's old master. Will the Turtles defeat the leader of the Foot clan and avenge Master Yoshi?
1. Chapter 1: The Purple Dragons

**(The following is a non-profit fan-made novelization. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Mirage Studios, and Nickelodeon.)**

**Be sure to read and review.**

**Hello everyone. ThePizzadude93 here, and I present to you the novelization of Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Not only did I decide to post this, but also because the new TMNT movie is coming out this August. **

**So, I decided to celabrate by posting the novelization of the first Mirage comic book. **

**And now, ladies and gents, sit back and enjoy Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Comic Book Novelization.**

* * *

**\- Chapter 1 -**

**The Purple Dragons**

My name is Leonardo. My brothers and I made a wrong turn somewhere, and right now, we are in a whole mess of trouble. Trapped, with our backs up against a wall at some trash-strewn alley. Cornered by fifteen members of the toughest street gang on the east side of New York City; The Purple Dragons.

The only way they'd let us out... is if we're dead.

I held my katana in a relaxed ready position. To my left, Donatello with his staff, and Michelangelo with two of his nunchucks. Guarding my right was Raphael with his twin sais. I could sense his body quivering with tense energy, waiting to be triggered into savage, slashing release. All fifteen of the Purple Dragons pulled out their own weapons; chains, short lead pipes, wooden and metal baseball bats. Then, they slowly walked closure to the four of me and my brothers.

"Look at the freaks!" said one of them in a mocking tone.

"What's with the costumes?" spoke another one obnoxiously.

"This ain't Halloween!" said another. One of the members walked up from them and closer to us. This guy was tall with short spiky brown hair, and a scar on his right eye.

He wore nothing but black; black combat pants, military boots, a belt with a silver skull for a buckle, black tank top, fingerless gloves, and a long, two tailed leather trench coat.

The only thing that wasn't black was that he had a tattoo of a purple colored dragon wrapped around from his neck and descended to the left side of his face as if it was about to be eaten by the dragon's jaws. From what I'm guessing is that he must be the leader. He looked at me and my brothers with both a smirk and a sneer.

"You're dead freaks!" he snarled in a deep tone. "Nobody - and I mean _**nobody**_ trespasses on Purple Dragon turf and gets away with it!... Especially when they're wearing stupid turtle costumes!" After hearing that, I then pulled out my second katana from my back, and held out both blades in front of me. He's wrong... we're not wearing costumes. Then, all four of us jumped out into the air.

"Here they come!" shouted the leader. "Blast 'em!" These guys were young, but they're no rookies. They've been around, toughened by the streets. They've fought and beaten everything on two legs in this area... except _**us**._ We flew down and hit them airborne.

I struck two on my way down. Donatello nailed a third with his staff. These punks didn't waste time on hand-to-hand. They then broke into small groups... and opened up with their artillery, pulling out pistols from their back pockets. I turned to see Raphael fighting a couple more members with utter rage in his eyes.

One of them began to slowly quiver in fear at my sai-wielding brother. Raph loved this stuff; the thrill of being in battle. The thrill of kicking the shell out those unfortunate enough to cross his path and mess with him. It was absolute bliss to him. His sais flashed as he leaped. He used both his weapons and rammed two members in the chests with them, killing them instantly. He turned around to face another member who was desperately trying to reload a shotgun. These three toughs didn't even see it coming. Before the punk could have the chance to pull the trigger, Raphael darted towards him and rammed his rock-hard fist at the member's jaw with full force.

I saw Donatello facing two other members.

They both charged at him, but he was quick, and smacked one purple dragon upside the head from behind with the end of his staff and roundhouse kicked the other in front. I then turned around to see Michelangelo caught in the same situation as Donny was; facing two purple dragon members. One from behind tried to swing at him with a lead pipe, but Michelangelo ducked. The other in front tried to smack him downwards with a baseball bat, but Mikey jumped and preformed a perfect split kick, knocking them both hard in the chests and falling to the concrete floor.

"Dragon-Face," asked one of the frightened members, standing back-to-back with said leader, "who are these guys?!"

"Don't know!" Dragon-Face responded. "Some kinda freaks! But even freaks can bleed!" He then pulled out a long pocket knife from his coat.

"Cut 'em!" He ordered. With that, some of the last members pulled out their own knives and charged at us. Yes, we can bleed, but so can they. Holding both my katanas, I then dashed at them. Before they even knew it, my blades slashed at them on both my right and left while running in a straight line. And so, all of the members fell to the dirty concrete floor, bleeding and dying. All, except one. And that last one was the leader, Dragon-Face.

As all four of us walked slowly towards him, he began to tremble as we got closer, obviously intimidated by us. I saw the fear growing in his eyes, the sweat oozing down his forehead, and his breath heaving nervously.

Already starting to panic, Dragon-Face dropped his knife and dashed away, running towards the streets. Thinking quickly, I pulled out a small Kunai* and tossed it at the fleeing Purple Dragon leader.

And then "SHINCK!" The kunai had sunk deep into his back. Dragon-Face seem to have froze on contact with the small leaf-shaped dagger. Finally, he fell to his knees, then flat on his stomach, lifeless.

The four of us then walked towards the leader's dead body. I pulled the kunai from his back and placed it away. We all then turned to view all of our work. Every single Purple Dragon that we just fought were all on the floor either dead or bruised. Just like that, it was all over. Our first major skirmish was over and we were still standing. Our training had served us well... Master Splinter would be pleased.

Suddenly, a police siren wailed close by, coming fast. Someone must have reported hearing gunshots around here. By the time the police arrive, they would find only what was left of the Purple Dragon gang. The four of us saw a nearby storm drain just about a few feet from where we were. I then sighed.

We didn't like to run from those who would be our allies, but we must. They would not understand us. The storm drain beckoned, and so, one by one, we all went down the sewer hole without a trace of being spotted. We were never far from a means of escape... for we were trained in the ways of ninjitsu. We strike hard and fade away... into the night.

* * *

**(*Kunai is a type of leaf-shaped ninja dagger that is famously used by ninjas.)**

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will update the next chapter soon. Until then, COWABUNGA!**


	2. Chapter 2: Origins

**(I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. All rights belong to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Mirage Studios, and ****Nickelodeon.)**

**Be sure to read and review. Oh, and also favorite as well.**

* * *

**\- Chapter 2 -**

**Origins**

The sewer drains were our home. We knew every inch of these subterranean passages. Every inch of these underground caverns. For all our fifteen years, we had dwelt in these dark depths... learning, growing, and building. We then approached a brick wall to our left. There were six handle-shaped lead pipes above the wall. I went up to pull the fourth pipe and it moved. Then, the brick wall began to move as well, only it began to slowly split open like that of an elevator.

This was our main room, our main home. The four of us walked inside the room, where we saw our master sitting on a pale-red cushioned chair. The room had a bookcase that contained many different books, ranging from classic literature to history.

Behind the chair, where our master sat, was a hanged up picture of a Japanese symbol in kanji. There was another picture next to the Japanese kanji picture that showed a dragon fighting a tiger in an epic battle. Next to the chair was a small table that had two cups and a brown teapot.

The four of us approached our master and then slowly kneeled at his presence. Our Master Splinter was a giant rat with brown fur and his robes were the same color as the chair he sat on. In his right hand, he held an old wooden cane.

"Ah, my sons," he spoke in an old voice with a mild Japanese accent. "You have returned at last! You have fought?"

Michelangelo was the first to speak.

"And won Master Splinter," he responded. "Against fifteen foes!" Splinter smiled at this.

"Ah, you have done well," he spoke again. "Your skills are at their peak. I have foreseen this night for many years. Now, it is time... "

He paused for a moment. "Time for you to be told of the mission for which I have trained you these past fifteen years," He then straightened his back to speak clearer.

"You will learn of my life and how you came to be," Hearing that made all four of us look up at him with anxious eyes. For a long time now, we had always been curious about where we came from, who we were and how we came to be what we are today. And so, we four sat on the carpeted floor in yoga positions and our master began his story.

* * *

My tale begins some twenty years ago. I was a young rat, a pet, bought and cared for by my beloved master, Hamato Yoshi. My cage was kept at his Dojo, and I watched his daily practice.

It amused him to see me mimic his movements... but it was more then just mere mimicry. Slowly, I learned his art. The mysterious martial art of Ninjitsu. I could not have had a better teacher, for it was said that Hamato Yoshi was the greatest shadow warrior of his clan.

He was one of the famous 'Foot' Clan, the most feared warriors and assassins in all of Japan. Another member of the Foot Clan was Oroku Nagi. He and my master Yoshi competed fiercely in all things, especially for the love of a woman, Tang Shen. Both tried to win her. But from the start, she loved only one; my Master Yoshi. Nagi was jealous. One fateful night, he went to Tang Shen's home and demanded that she love him. Shen refused, saying that she only wanted Yoshi. In a jealous rage, Nagi began to beat her. At the moment, Yoshi, coming to visit his lover, entered the room and saw Nagi poised to strike.

"Shen! Oh gods... no...!" he shouted in horror. Nagi looked at him with complete anger.

"Hah, Yoshi dog!" Nagi snarled. "If I cannot have this wench, then no one can!"

Suddenly, Yoshi's world vanished in a red haze. And when it cleared, Oroku Nagi was no more.

Yoshi was shocked to see his own actions. His shame was great. By killing another member of his Clan, he had dishonored himself. His choices were simple, but not easy; to take his own life and hope for honor in the next, or flee with Shen to another country and start life again. He chose the latter, taking with him a few of his belongings, including me, and came with Shen to New York in America. Here, my master formed a small martial arts school.

Meanwhile in Japan, Nagi's family, especially his younger brother Saki, were mourning his death. The seven year old Saki vowed vengeance on Yoshi. The Foot Clan took hold of Saki's anger and used it to bend him to their own purpose. Saki began intensive training in the ninja art, and soon surpassed his teachers. As he grew older, his hatred of Yoshi grew deep and bitter.

Oroku Saki had proven himself, though he was only eighteen, he became the most cunning assassin... and soon, an able leader. Therefore, they chose him to go to the U.S. and head the New York branch of the Foot.

Saki saw this as a chance to avenge his brother's death and moved quickly. Within a year, he had built the New York Foot into a force to be reckoned with. Under Saki's leadership, the Foot was soon involved in many criminal activities; drug smuggling, arms running... and their specialty, assassination. Saki, now called 'The Shredder', was successful, but not satisfied. In his heart burned hatred for Hamato Yoshi and his wife, Tang Shen.

On the night nearly fifteen years ago, Saki finally made his move.

My master Yoshi came home that evening, never expecting that his most dangerous enemy was lying in wait. Entering the apartment, his gaze fell on the still silent form of his beloved Shen.

Then, he saw her killer.

"Good Lord!" he gasped. "Who are you?!" The killer then chuckled in response. A dark chuckle that would cause all hairs on your body to stand up on all ends.

"I am... Oroku Saki!"

Yoshi's eyes widened in shock. He had forgotten that his rival Nagi had a sibling. Before Yoshi could make a move, Saki made the first. In the struggle, my cage was smashed.

I was set free... but my Master was dead for I saw it all before me as I held onto the ledge of a window. Yoshi was on the ground badly injured while Saki stood.

Saki rose his bladed hand and swiped it across Yoshi, there by striking the final blow. The Shredder had taken my master Yoshi away from me, from the world. In my grief, I wondered the streets, living off scraps of garbage. Then one day, while I was searching for a garbage can for my next meal, I witnessed an accident.

An old blind man crossing the street was almost run down by a large truck. At the last moment, a young man leaped at the blind man and knocked him out of the truck's way. As the truck screeched to a jarring stop, a metal canister bounced out of the back of the truck and struck the young man near his eyes.

Unnoticed by the crowed, the strange canister bounced several more times, striking and smashing a glass jar which held four small turtles... you four as infants. You fell into a manhole, followed by the canister.

Fortunately, a pile of dead leaves and papers broke your fall. But, the canister smashed open, releasing a glowing ooze which covered your bodies as you crawled around it. I followed you down into the storm drain, and not knowing exactly why, gathered you up in a coffee can. I took you to my burrow and washed off as much of the ooze as I could.

The next morning, I awoke to find the coffee can tipped over, and the four of you had doubled in size. Somehow, that strange ooze had affected your growth. As I learned later, it had changed me as well... making me more intelligent and larger. But, I did not grow as fast as you did. Within a year, you all had reached your current size. You followed me everywhere I went, except above ground. I could not risk you being discovered.

I was amazed at how intelligent you all seemed, but even so, I was not ready for what happened one day.

"Splin-ter?" One of you actually said a word... my name. More words followed, and soon you all were speaking. Around this time, you started to stand upright, and copy my movements. I began training you and teaching you all that I had learned from watching my master Yoshi. I taught you the use of weapons, the art of stealth, defense, and all that I knew of this world. In time, you surpassed my lessons, and became true ninja. Using a battered copy of a book on renaissance art that I fished out of the storm drain, I chose names for each one of you;

Leonardo,

Michelangelo,

Donatello,

and Raphael.

* * *

"Now, I am old and there is a task that I would have you perform before I leave this life!"

I watched as Master Splinter rose from his chair and spoke clearly.

"Now, I must ask you to do that which no being should ask of another! I ask of you to avenge the cruel death of my master Hamato Yoshi! And his wife, Tang Shen! I ask you to challenge and kill the murderer Oroku Saki... The Shredder!" He confirmed.

At that, the four of us bowed. I swore, by my word, that we would carry out our master's request. We would kill the Shredder and avenge our master's master.


	3. Chapter 3: The Message

**(I do not own TMNT. All rights belong to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Mirage Comics, and Nickelodeon.)**

**Don't forget to read, review, and favorite. :)**

* * *

**\- Chapter 3 -**

**The Message**

Ah, the night air... I loved it. I despised the dank, dark underground. My brothers didn't seem to mind it... but this was where I belong. Such a feeling of freedom. So much room to move about.

My name is Raphael, ninja turtle... and Master Splinter chose me for this task to deliver a message, a message of challenge to the Shredder. Splinter told me to infiltrate the Shredder's headquarters and deliver a calling card... my pleasure. I jumped from roof top to roof top, making my way towards my main objective; a couple of warehouses located near the west side of Manhattan. As I got there, I saw three guards. I could just easily tell that these guys were Shredder's men. Two on the left and one on the right. They all had to go. _**They'll**_ be my calling card.

I leaped down from a small building I was on and landed over the barbwire fence, landing perfectly on the ground. Hearing me land got two of the guard's attention.

"Intruder!" shouted one.

"Stop him!" shouted the other. With that, they both pulled out their own katanas and charged at me. They're armed, of course, that's okay, so was I. I then charged at them with great speed and held out my sais at each side. At that moment, I rammed both my sais into their chests and slammed them both down on the ground.

For a moment I didn't move, but then stood up and slowly turned around.

The third guard saw the action, but didn't down the alarm. He probably thought he could take me out by himself. I looked at him, giving him my best intimidating look. He stood their above the street light with katana in hand and shook a little nervously.

"You!" was his first word. "Who are you? Ninja?"

"Turtle!" was my response. He slowly began to summon every ounce of courage in his body and suddenly, made a full on charge at me. Of course, I did the same thing. We both charged at each other, then leaped. We both connected in midair... when we landed back on the ground, I was standing. He however, wasn't.

Now... to my task. I leaped and climbed up to the warehouse. As I got to the roof, I saw a second warehouse across from here. I saw a lighted window to my right and also saw a big shadow of someone inside. I smiled at this. Good. I pulled out a folded piece of paper, the message, and tide it around one of my sais with string. The person through the window, I could just easily tell that was Oroku Saki, talking to some flunkies. It was an easy shot. With every strength I had, I through the sai that had the message at the window like a dart.

* * *

"So you see Mr. McAdam," Oroku Saki spoke in an mildly raspy voice. "It is to your advantage to have my organization's protection!" Before he could finish, there was a loud crash. His window suddenly shattered and something was about to hit him. With quick reflexes, Saki swept his hand in front to block it. Instead of hitting him, it landed to his right, smacking into a wall like a dart.

"Good lord!" shrieked McAdam. "What is that!?" Saki knew what it was that hit the wall. It was a Japanese sai.

But what he saw tied to it intrigued him. He walked over to the sai on the wall and saw that it was a piece of paper, possibly a message. After he untied the string, he unfolded the paper and read what was in it;-

_Oroku Saki, also known as the Shredder,_

_You have shamed and dishonored the name of your family by murdering Hamato Yoshi. I give you the chance to regain your honor. Meet the four of my _

_disciples for a duel to the death tomorrow night at the following address;-_

"Mr. Oroku, is this the protection you would have me purchase?" Mr. McAdam began, obviously not happy. "If you cannot keep your own complex secure, then we cannot believe that your protection is worth anything! Good day!" With that, three of the businessmen grabbed their suitcases and hats and began to leave the room.

"Outrageous!" said one of them in disgust. After they had left, Saki's anger grew and crumbled the message in his hand-turned-fist. Out of frustration, he threw the crumbled up paper out the broken window.

"Who can this challenge come from?" he snarled. "What fool would pit his minions against the might of the Shredder?!" He then slowly approached his desk and sat in his chair in thought.

"In the end, it doesn't matter! Their effrontery will come to grief soon enough!" At this, he made a lopsided yet evil smile. "There will be a duel, and their will be death; theirs!" Saki then folded his hands, thinking of how his victory would play out.


	4. Chapter 4: Confronting the Shredder

**(I do not own TMNT. All rights belong to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Mirage Comics, and Nickelodeon.)**

**Be sure to read, review, and favorite. **

**Well, here it is folks. The final chapter of Eastman &amp; Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Comic Book Novel. And just in time too, because tomarrow, the new TMNT movie is coming out and I am EXCITED. XD **

**And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and TMNT fans alike, sit back, relax, and enjoy the final chapter of my TMNT novelization. Until then, COWABUNGA!**

* * *

**\- Chapter 4 -**

**Confronting the Shredder**

The following night, all of the turtles were behind a building, the same building where them and the Shredder were to meet.

"This is it my brothers!" Leonardo spoke. He then took out some fingerless gloves that had sharp spikes on the palms.

"Use your climbing claws," he ordered, "and go silently!" With that, the other three turtles took out their climbing claws and started to climb the building.

It was an abandoned building that had wooden 2x4s covering the broken, shattered-glass windows. This place was old and withered. Soon this building will be torn down and replaced. But who knows when that would happen.

At last, the turtles reached the top of the building and put away their climbing claws. After doing so, they waited. For about a minute they had waited. Tonight was the night, for they were about to face their master's greatest enemy. The one who was responsible for Splinter's grief and sorrow. Not wanting to wait any longer, all four of the turtles pulled out their respective weapons; Leonardo with his twin katanas, Donatello with his staff, Michelangelo with his two nunchucks, and Raphael with his twin sais. All four of them were now prepared for the battle to come.

"Shredder!" Leonardo shouted into the air. "We are hear!" For a moment they've waited. Nothing yet. All of the turtles tightened their grips on their weapons.

"Shredder!" began Donatello. "Face us!" Again, nothing. While they stood where they were, weapons in hands, the Shredder was hiding in the shadows on another building about a block from where the turtles were. He saw them in plain view despite the night sky around them.

_Who are these fools?_ Shredder thought in his head. He looked at them with astonishment in his eyes. Walking, giant, ninja weapon-wielding, turtles. Where did they come from? Who or what were they? And how was it that they knew about Hamato Yoshi?

_I still do not understand why, after so long, this comes back to haunt me! I've killed Hamato Yoshi fifteen years ago!_

He then slowly made an evil smirk that was hiding under his silver metal mouthpiece. _No matter, my men are in place! _With that, he began to leap from building to building to where the turtles were located.

_-And the time is near! I shall finish this business once and for all!_

Meanwhile back with the turtles, Raphael was beginning to get very impatient.

"Shredder!" he snarled. "Do you fear us?!" Again, there was only silence. Nothing but the gentle wind blowing in the night air and the echoing sound of dogs barking from somewhere else that was two blocks away. All seemed quiet for a split minute, until suddenly, sinister laughter roared into the night air. The four turtles turned to their left and saw before their very eyes the very enemy they were about to face. The very enemy that caused their master great sorrow and grief.

The very enemy known as the Shredder.

"I am here!" he spoke in a metallic-sounding voice, thanks to his metal mouthpiece. All of the turtles saw his appearance in plain view; The Shredder appeared to be almost six feet and five inches tall. He wore a gray samurai-like helmet with a silver mouthpiece. He wore a grey, sleeveless tunic that had a red sash wrapped around his waist. Gray wrist bracers, gray shin guards, and grey shoulder armor. The long sleeves of his undershirt were black and his pants were black as well. His shoulder armor, bracers, and shin guards all had spikes that were shaped like shark-fins. The Shredder stood up, looking down upon the turtles as if they were puny and pathetic.

"Come and face your doom!" he then, out of no where, raised both his arms up into the sky.

"Foot... join me!" he commanded. With that, out of no where came every member of the Foot Clan. They were all dressed in black with gray tunics, gray bracers, and gray shin guards. All of them had weapons of their own, weapons that ninjas often use; Nunchucks, katanas, naginatas, staffs, throwing stars, daggers, bows and arrows, etc.

And so, the battle commenced and all four of the turtles began to fight with all they had.

Leonardo faced four Foot ninjas that cornered his surroundings. They all charged at him at once. Leonardo, thinking quickly, did a small leap and did a double split kick, kicking them from behind and front, and two on each side, knocking the four down.

Michelangelo was surround by five of the Foot.

One charged at him, but Michelangelo dodged an incoming blow, grabbed the ninja, and threw him down to the ground so hard, it knocked the ninja out cold.

Donatello was surrounded by eight members. As they all charged at him, Donatello smiled. He stabbed his staff on the ground and spun in a circle, knocking back all eight of the Foot ninjas.* After he had finished spinning, Donatello pulled out his staff from the ground, just in time to block an incoming attack from a random Foot ninja. The staff-wielding turtle then used his staff to push the ninja out of the way and quickly spun around to hit the Foot member hard on the head.

"These guys are good!" he said, turning to Raphael.

"Too good!" Raphael snarled, blocking two Foot ninja's overpowering attacks. Elsewhere, Leonardo blocked a Foot members attack with one katana, and quickly stabbed him with the other.

"But we are better!" he said, as he sliced through another Foot member from behind. It was only a matter of time until all of the Foot Clan members were finally down. They were either knocked out, dead, or bleeding to death. All of the Foot, except the one that commanded them. Now, it was just the turtles and the Shredder.

"Your ninja have fallen, Shredder!" Leonardo announced, pointing one of his katana blades at the leader of the Foot. Shredder said nothing. All he did was look at all four of the turtles with fire in his eyes.

"I see," he spoke quietly, as if he was grieved by his Clan members' death. "They were good men, the best!"

He then began to look at the turtles with examination in his eyes.

"I see, too, that they have left their mark!" said the Shredder, referring to the injuries that covered the turtles. And it was true, for the turtles were covered in small cuts from the blades of their fallen enemies. Cuts, bruises, and that was it. Blood slowly oozed from the cuts that covered their shells and green skin, but the turtles didn't seem affected by their injuries and stood in front of the leader of the Foot Clan. Slowly, the Shredder got into a fighting stance.

"But that was just students against students! Now, you face a _**true**_ teacher, a master!" Shredder stood with a fighting stance, ready for the real battle the turtles have waited for.

"Come... One at a time or all at once, I do not care, for it is I who will leave here alive!" Raphael saw this as an opportunity to strike, and smiled.

"Me first!" he shouted, and charged at the enemy. He then leaped up and flew down do kick the Foot Clan leader. The Shredder quickly grabbed Raphael's leg in the air and tossed him behind.

"Hah, you left yourself wide open!" he mocked, darting towards Donatello and sliced at his left hip.

"You are much too slow!" he criticized, kicking Donatello in the shell, knocking him frontward. Michelangelo jumped onto the Shredder's back, tackling him. Shredder grabbed the nunchuck-wielding turtle from behind and slammed him on the ground.

"Amateurs!" he criticized again. At last, there was one turtle left. He slowly turned around and faced the leader of the turtles; the katana-wielding Leonardo.

"Come, gaijin*... your brothers have fallen! And you are next!" With that, both Shredder and Leonardo charged at each other. As they got closure, Leonardo managed to land two large deep cuts on the Foot Clan leader's chest. The Shredder merely laughed at this effort, brushing off the cuts as if they were mere paper cuts.

"Bah, four fools!" he growled. This really surprised Leonardo, those cuts should have been deep enough to weaken him.

The katana-wielding turtle remembered that this guy is a battle-hardened warrior. Years of intense training hardened this man to the brink.

"He is too skilled for us to fight one on one, brothers!" he shouted to the three turtles. "Use group tactics... and hit him from a distance!" Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael nodded at this. They all then pulled out their throwing weapons. Michelangelo threw some shurikens at the Foot Clan leader, but Shredder blocked them with his bracers. Donatello threw some kunai, but the Shredder blocked those as well.

"Dodge these, _master_!" Raphael shouted, throwing both his twin sais. This caused Shredder to quickly evade the incoming weapons. But little did he know at that moment, he left himself open, for Michelangelo quickly slid under him, and kicked the leader of the Foot Clan in the stomach upwards and fell to the ground. The Shredder used every ounce of his strength to stand back up while gripping his now aching gut.

"Curse you!" he hissed. Right at that moment as he spoke those words, Raphael leaped up to his face, and started to tackle him. Shredder pushed back the aggressive turtle, but suddenly felt great pain in his back. It was Donatello who had smacked the Foot Clan leader with the end of his staff on his back. This knocked Shredder forward and then kneeled on one knee. Donatello slowly approached him, preparing to deal with the finishing blow. He raised his bo staff high to his right shoulder.

"This is the end of you, Shred- AHH!" Donatello could not finish his sentence, for he was suddenly kicked in the stomach by the Foot Clan leader. Donatello, for a split second as he was kicked, swung his staff to his right, able to smack the Shredder in the head, shattering his helmet and mouthpiece completely to pieces, there by revealing the man that hid underneath; Oroku Saki. Even without the helmet, he was still rather ferocious. He looked at all of the turtles, then turned to the now knocked down Donatello.

He gazed at the staff-wielding turtle with burning, raging fire in his eyes all the while breathing heavily, obviously becoming tired and craved rest. But no, he would not have rest until he finished these freaks off once and for all. His face was barely drenched in blood and he clenched his teeth in fury.

"You are overly confident, fool!" he snarled. Out of no where, Leonardo stepped in front of Donatello, protecting his sibling. Both Leonardo and Oroku Saki looked at each other with anger and hate. Soon, Shredder roared at the air, summoning all of his strength, and charged at the katana-wielding turtle as Leonardo did the same.

"Maybe he is, Shredder...," said the turtle. As they were about to connect, Shredder lunged his fist forward to try and hit his enemy, but Leonardo quickly ducked, and with great speed, drove his katana into the leader of the Foot Clan. Oroku Saki's eyes widened in shock as tremendous pain began to quickly creep into his body. He felt as if he had froze on contact with the blade and time seemed to have stopped for a moment.

"Or perhaps not," Leonardo whispered in Shredder's ear. Oroku Saki fell to the ground on both knees with his hands holding onto his new stab wound.

"Now... you are beaten!" Leonardo declared. Shredder then coughed up blood and looked up at the katana-wielding turtle, then he already found himself surrounded by the rest of the turtles. Defeated and humiliated, he further glared up at Leonardo as blood continued to seep out the corners of his lips.

"So... f-finish it... fools! I am h-helpless... s-slay me now!" Shredder commanded. Then, he waited for the finishing blow. But, to his surprise, nothing came. All the turtles did was stand around him in a circle and looked down upon him.

"We turtles are not dogs without honor," Leonardo said. "Unlike you, Oroku Saki! However, I will give you one more chance to redeem your honor." And with that, Leonardo held out one of his blades and offered it out to Saki.

"Here," Leonardo began. "Take my katana... and commit seppuku!*" Oroku Saki looked at the katana and the turtle who offered it with disgust on his face. No, he shall not kill himself, he will not kill himself.

"Never!" he snarled. "If I m-must k-kill myself... I will take all of y-you t-turtles... with me!" Then, out of no where, Saki pulled out a small looking rectangular-shaped device. Quickly, the turtles realized what it was, as the Shredder pulled a pin from the top. "This-thermite g-grenade... will wipe.. this roof top clean of all life... including you!" He announced with a weak smile.

"NO!" Donatello shouted as he backed away quickly and threw his staff like a spear. The staff smacked Saki square in the jaw along with the now active grenade still in his hand. He tumbled backwards towards the edge of the building, then lost his footing.

With that, both the Shredder and the grenade fell down into the darkness of the alleys below. The four turtles rushed to the edge of the building, but quickly stopped- BOOM! A big explosion was heard. The turtles took cover from the blast that was launched up into the air.

* * *

All four of us looked down into the dark alleys below and all we saw were bits of ashes and rubble. We knew for a fact what this meant. It was over, it was finally over. We had defeated the Shredder.

"Our mission is accomplished!" I declared. "... our master's master is avenged!" We all then put away our weapons and continued to look down at the rubble below.

"I'm tired, Leo..., " Michelangelo said exhaustedly. I then turned around to face him, and sighed.

"Yes... so are we all, Mikey!" said I, turning back to the rubble in the alley. "Let's go home!" And with that, the four of us decided not to climb down the abandoned building, but took the stairs instead.

"Uh!... I ache all over." complained Raphael, recoiling his sore shoulder, as we all went through the exit door.

"A nice hot bath would be nice." Michelangelo said. Just as we made it out, Donatello spoke in a mildly surprised voice.

"Leo, look!" Me and the other two turned to where Donatello was pointing. What we saw surprised us.

"That piece of armor...!" Donatello said. We all then walked closure to the armor piece. I slowly leaned down and picked it up, and started to examine it. Instantly, we all knew who it belonged to, for it was a piece of the Shredder's armor. Well, what was left of it anyway.

"Hmm... It seems that the Shredder... has been shredded!" I announced, and tossed the piece of armor at a nearby garbage can. After that, we spotted a near by storm drain. Perfect. Just what we needed. And so, all four of us descended into it and disappeared without a trace of our existence. Our master has trained us absolutely well. We are kage no senshi, shadow warriors. Hiding, working, and fighting in the darkness. We fight with honor and vanish without a trace. We are the students of Master Splinter, student of Hamato Yoshi.

We are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles... We strike hard and fade away... into the night.

**\- The End -**

* * *

**(*Donatello's spinning attack is a reference to a scene from The Matrix trilogy.)**

**(*Gaijin means "Foreigner" or "Outsider" in Japanese.)**

**(*Seppuku is a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment. If someone brings dishonor to their people, he or she must kill himself or herself in order to bring their honor back.)**

* * *

**Well guys. I hope you've all enjoyed this fan-made novelization as much as I did. And now, what will I do next? Simple, write some more fanfics and enjoy the last remaining bits of summer vacation. And of course, go out and enjoy the new Ninja Turtles movie that is coming out tomarrow on August 8th. And now, this is ThePizzadude93 saying, bye bye for now! :)**


End file.
